Bullied Severely
by XXrainbow-bladeXX
Summary: When Blaine finally gets to transfer to the New Directions at McKinley High School, someone see's Kurt and Blaine kissing under the bleachers at a football game and pictures and posts it online. How far will the jocks and bullies go with Blaine? Klaine and TRIGGERS if you have any! I WARNED YOU!
1. Transfer

** Okay I know I said I would start a post about Glee after Christmas… I lied! I can't wait any longer! I can't do it! READ NOW!**

** Summary- When Blaine finally gets to transfer to the New Directions at McKinley High School, someone see's Blaine and Kurt kissing under the bleachers at a football game. How far will the jocks and bullies go with Blaine?**

** There are going to be future triggers! And this story is when their relationship is secret.**

** Chapter 1- Transfer**

I finally get to transfer to McKinley High to be with my lovely, secret boyfriend Kurt! I am so excited! I love him so much! I love the Glee club members too. Ever since they helped Kurt with Karofsky, Karofsky has left him alone. Thank you so much! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him.

There they were. The doors to McKinley High.

I finally got up to them and opened the doors. I looked around, even though I had seen the school before to visit Glee concerts and stuff, I was still stunned. The kids laughing, wearing different clothes, and there were actually GIRLS! It's not that I hated boys, I am gay for God's sakes. I just like to be around them.

I saw Kurt down the hall and I walked quicker. I wanted to his smile. I was wearing white skinny jeans and a short white sleeve shirt with a navy blue sweater vest over it. I had my nice red bowtie with me. Bowties are my lucky attire. I love them.

When I got up to Kurt he smiled and hugged me. We were going to kiss, but we wanted to keep our relationship secret. No bullying. Last time that happened Kurt was a train wreck. I just don't want it to happen again.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" He asked with that adorable smile on his face.

"I came to see you." I said, smiling back.

"Wow! Wait aren't you supposed to be at a Warblers practice? Oh my God, are you going to get in to trouble because of me?" He was rambling again. So cute.

"For someone who loves fashion, I am surprised you haven't noticed I am not in my warblers outfit right now and I have my school bag with me." I said smiling a sarcastic smile.

"Wait, does this mean…?" He asked, still smiling that amazingly adorable smile.

I nodded my head yes and he brought me in for a hug. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, I always know. I smiled again as Coach Sue made her way over to us.

"Hello Porcelain. Number one and Porcelain number two. I am deeply disgusted at the New Directions once again gaining another gay member and the fact that they are dating." She said bobbing her head around as she insulted our love.

"Coach Sue, were trying to keep it a secret… How did you know?" Whispered Kurt sounding very concerned.

"Oh I know everything Lady Hummel." She said walking away towards the gym to get to her office. Dang, did she say this stuff when Kurt was being bullied? If so, wasn't she the principle? How did that help his case?

"Kurt? Why are you so concerned?" I asked, concerned myself.

"Well, I just… I don't want you to be bullied the way I was. You know I told you secrets. About my wrist and all but I stopped. I just don't want it to happen to you that's all." He said looking down ashamed.

"No reason to worry. I won't ever do that if it concerns you Kurt." I said, wanting to say my love. But then people would hear and then Kurt would be worried again.

"Thanks Blaine." He said smiling as the bell rang. "Looks like it's Glee time!" He said in a singing voice. I laughed and he pulled me to the choir room.

When we got in there everyone was shocked to see me. They began to repeat my name and hug me. How sweet of them. I believe the last time I saw all them together was when I got drunk with them all at Rachel's party. "Hey guys! It's been a while." I exclaimed cheerfully.

I noticed something though. Mr. Shuester wasn't here. "Hey? Where is Mr. Shue?" I asked finally after they were all done hugging me.

"You know… I believe he said he had a meeting so we would have to work on our own." I heard Finn say. Finn never came to hug me… Does he not like me?

"Oh, well that's okay. Me and Blaine are going to talk over there. I can tell him about the school and where everything is." Kurt exclaimed happily.

"What about sectionals? We need to get ready for it." Rachel said getting up out of her seat attempting to give a big speech on how it was their last year to get it right. Me and Kurt just kind of ignored it and went to talk in the corner.

"So… You needed to talk?" I asked smiling at him, trying not to make it obvious that we weren't dating.

"Yes. I just want you to know that if anything bad happened while you are here, I am here for you always." He said sincerely.

"Why are you bringing this back up? I told you, you have nothing to worry about." I said smiling softly to calm his nerves.

"Okay, thanks baby." He said softly so no one would hear.

"No problem Kurt." I said and then Rachel began to sing. Probably because she gave her speech and then found a song to sing that matched her speech. SO now she wasn't just saying her speech, she was singing it.

"Hey?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes?" I asked happily.

"There is a football game tonight, do you want to go? But not as a couple…" He said softly. Almost like he was praying no one would hear. I am sorry he has the fear for me.

"Sure. I would love to go with you, but as friends." I said quickly and smiled mockingly. He just gave me a soft shove and then laughed.

When Rachel was done singing the bell rang, so thanks to her speech and song we didn't get to discuss Sectionals. Great. It isn't that I don't like her, she just needs to lighten up sometimes.

Oh well, at least I am going to a football game with Kurt tonight! I can't wait… But as friends. I smiled to myself at how adorable he was. He really is. I love him so much.

**Okay, not so long but a chapter is a chapter isn't it? I will most likely post at least every 2 days. Sometimes I will post everyday cause I am bored and have nothing better to do! ANYWAYS… I do have a life I just don't use it since I only have 5 friends in my neighborhood and none of them but one ever wants to hang out.**

** Review please! With a cherry on top!**


	2. Discovered

** Yes, I just posted about Glee yesterday but I am sick and watching Glee now and the urge is too strong! And I have an amazing idea!**

** I will do a disclaimer once and that is it! I think the name if this website speaks for itself!**

** I do not own Glee! If I did, Kurt and Blaine would be married already and had a little daughter that they adopted! XD Oh and I don't own Facebook! It will be here later on in the chapter.**

** Chapter 2- Discovered **

I began to look through my wardrobe wanting to find the perfect outfit to make Kurt happy. He let me borrow his hippo shirt pin.

I finally found the perfect outfit. I had a white sweater and under it was a long sleeve blue, white, and gray plad t-shirt. My blue Skinny jeans were rolled at the bottom with a pair of white converse.

I walked to the mirror that hung on my door, looked in it, and thought about how Kurt would be happy. I want to look perfect for him, even if it is just a football game.

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the door. I opened it and found Kurt smiling and ready to go. I could tell he wanted to look cute for me too. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray sweater because it does feel kind of chilly outside.

I smiled with him and began to speak happily so there wouldn't be an awkward silence.

"Hey Kurt!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Blaine," He paused and looked down ashamed.

"Is something wrong Kurt?" I asked.

"Yea, a little. I am just worried. What if someone finds out? I don't want you to be hurt the way I was or as broken as I was. I care about you too much to let that happen." He said sadly.

"Look, even if they did find out I wouldn't care. I love you and I don't care what people think of me." I said as I pulled him into a hug. "I promise." I whispered in his ear, almost seductively.

"Okay…" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Alright ready?" I asked as he nodded and I walked out the door grabbing my jacket. We got to the car and I opened the door for Kurt. He got in and I walked around to my side and got in, started the car, and began driving.

We decided to play our song "Perfect" by Pink.

_"Mistreated, mistake, misunderstood,_

_ Ms. No way it's all good,_

_ It didn't bring me down._

_ Pretty Pretty please,_

_ Don't you ever ever feel,_

_ Like you less than,_

_ Less than perfect."_

We sang and sang and sang until we got to the football game.

When we got there we opened the doors and stepped out and tried to make it look like we were just friends. We walked up to the ticket stand and got our tickets and went up the bleachers to sit.

We sat down and saw Finn and Sam on the field. We waved and they got ready for kickoff.

After about 10 minutes Sam made a touchdown and the crowd cheered happily, as did me and Kurt.

I began to think about what I said earlier about how I didn't care what they said about me if they found out. I am not sure if that is true. I was bullied pretty bad before I transferred to Dalton Academy. What if they do find out and I have to leave Kurt? What if they do find out and I get bullied again. I didn't like it when I was bullied. I got jumped, punched, kicked, even bitten. I never did get to that dark place like Kurt did though. He cut, I would never do that. At least I think.

I was taken from my thoughts as they scored another touchdown and I cheered with Kurt.

After about an hour it was halftime and Kurt grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Meet me under the bleachers in 10." He said ans walked away.

Hmm, does that mean were going to kiss? I hope it does!

I got up from my seat and walked down the bleachers, then I got under them and saw Kurt. "Kurt? What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked as I ran to him worried.

"Yea there is! I haven't been kissed yet." He said and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips.

"Hey! New Faggot!" I heard a jock call out and then he flashed a picture and ran off.

"No!" Yelled Kurt.

"Kurt it's fine I promise, I don't care." _Lie._

"But people are going to find out a-and then you will get bullied a-and I can't do this! I am an awful boyfriend! I asked you to come down here in the first place!" He yelled as I attempted at calming him down.

"Hey, hey, hey… Shh" I whispered. "I promise I won't get bullied badly probably going to be a couple of dudes calling me faggot. Big woop! I love you and that's all that matter." I said lying again. I loved him but I was afraid I would get bullied more worse than I think.

"Okay… Promise you won't do what I did. These scars," He said as he pulled up his sleeve. "are just constant reminders of how hopeless I was. I remember when my dad saw them. He was so disappointed. That was when he forced me to go to Dalton 'cause he knew I couldn't take it anymore." He said as a tear came running down his face.

"I won't, I promise." I said sincerely and hugged him.

When I dropped Kurt off at home, I began to head my way home. I got there and was excited to the comments on Facebook. I ran upstairs to see photos and comments and posts and everything. Until I came across a photo of me and Kurt kissing. _Oh no_. I clicked the picture and read the comments.

_Go back in the closet._

_ You are a disgrace to human kind._

_ Go to hell gay boy._

Wow, this might be worse than I thought it would be.

I just ignored it and went to bed. When I wake up it will be forgotten.

I woke up the next morning ready to see Kurt. I got ready, ate breakfast, and jumped in the car to go to school.

I got to school and I walked inside only to find four jocks surrounding me. "Hey gay boy." One of them said and I just starred at them.

"Look, I am not very happy that someone who is in _my_ locker room, hitting a punching bad peekin' at my junk." Another said.

"I don't have time for this," I whispered ans attempted to walk away but they just kept blocking my path until Mr. Shue came.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Go! Knock it off!" He yelled and they just laughed and walked away. That's when I realized that my heard had been pounding in my chest the whole time and it was calming as Mr. Shue came up to me. "You okay?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I am fine." I said and walked to Glee club with Mr. Shue.

**So, as I said I am sick with nothing better to do! :'( Oh well! I wrote a chapter didn't I? GOOD! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Glee Club Interruption

** Okay! Chapter 3! SO HAPPY! And I have a good idea for this chapter! XD YAY!**

** Chapter 3- Glee Club Interruption**

Mr. Shue walked with me to the choir room. "Thank you… For helping me." I said as the bell rang and we were officially late. "And sorry for making us late." I said chuckling.

"No problem." He said as he laughed softly.  
We finally got to the choir room and they all were sitting in their chairs silently waiting awkwardly. "Okay! Sorry we're late!" Said Mr. Shue as he clapped his hands together.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Asked Kurt nervously. "I saw the photo… so did everyone else…" He said sadly.

"Yea… and dude? Why didn't you tell us? We of all people wouldn't have judged you." Said Finn inspiringly.

"Kurt is the one who didn't want me to." I said quickly.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt replied smiling at me.

"Well… And he didn't want anyone to know because he was afraid I was going to get bullied, he was just worried." I said smiling back at him.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Mr. Shue asked.

"It's nothing." I said nodding my head.

"Yes it is!" Kurt shot back. "Look, me and Blaine were at the football game and we kissed under the bleachers. Someone took a photo and posted it on Facebook. I found it because I wanted to see posts about the football game."

"Me too." I admitted.

"Wait… I thought you didn't like football Kurt…" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"Well, I knew Blaine did so I wanted to do something with him yesterday, and I thought of the game."

"Hey! Gay morons!" I heard a kid yell as he walked past the door. He walked back and looked me in the eyes. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Go to class!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"It's okay, I am used to it." I said looking down.

"If you were you would be smiling and not caring…" Kurt said.

I was shocked. I never thought anyone would care so much. No one ever cared. Not even my own parents really accepted me. But they didn't treat me bad.

"Blaine, I want you to know that we're all here for you." Said Mercedes as she smiled a sweet smile.

The kid walked back but actually came into the room. My heart began to pound. "Hey, I wanted to say sorry." He said as he smirked.

"For what? I have heard this before. You're going to say you're sorry, but then you pause and then say sorry that the world has such a fag like me. Kind of like the world has such an idiot like you." I said. He got angry and ran up to me and grabbed me. Kurt and Mr. Shue were trying to get him off me, but I didn't care I fought back. Now they were all trying to break me and him up. Soon they got us apart and Kurt held me back as Mr. Shue held the jock back. "What is your problem!? What is so bad about me and Kurt in love!? Huh!? It's gross!? Really!?" I yelled as Kurt was still trying to hold me back. "I am still a person! I deserve respect as does Kurt!"I yelled as he smirked at me.

"Really? I don't count gays as people, more like disgraces." He said casually as he calmed down and Mr. Shue let go of him calmly as well. Then he came on top of me and Kurt. He was on top of me, for Kurt got away in time. Kurt tried to get him off me. I didn't pay attention. He began to bring his fist down on me and hit me. Now the whole club was trying to get off of each other. With Kurt and Puck together they managed to get him off of me. They held him back as I lay on the floor with Mr. Shuester by my side. He got me up off the floor and realized my nose was bleeding. I didn't care, I ran back after the jock but Mr. Shuester got me back and I finally calmed down. As did the jock.

"Whatever! I guess you are all gay! But most of all, it's Blaine! Faggot!" He said as he walked out of the choir room. I just looked at him in utter shock as he walked away.

"Blaine, baby! Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he walked up to me. He looked at my nose and he grabbed my wrist. "We're going to the nurse." He said worried.

"No! I don't need it!" I said as I jerked my hand back and left the choir room. I was heading to the bathroom as I heard Kurt mumble something but I couldn't hear. I just ran to the bathroom.

I burst into the door and walked to the mirror and just looked in it as tears began to stream down my face. Kurt quietly walked in and he came up to me and just began to hug me and rock me. "Shh, I know. I know." He comforted. God I love him.

"Am I that awful!?" I sobbed.

"No, they're just jerks. They do it because they are shallow. Look at me!" He said as he smiled at me. "You are special, no matter what anyone says. I promise." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Have you got that?" he said as he kissed me again.

"Okay, okay." I said laughing and wiping my tears.

"Come on, back to the choir room." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said as we exited the bathroom. We were walking and we were almost there until that jock saw us and walked up to us. "Dude? Do you live in this hallway?" I said looking at Kurt.

"Shut it gay lord!" He yelled at me. His eyes were burning into mine.

"What is it?" He asked frustrated. "Because I am sure whatever it is I have heard it before." He said, still very frustrated.

"Yea? Has this happened?" He asked and then punched Kurt in the stomach, he fell to the floor coughing.

"See ya fags!" He laughed and walked away.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" I asked and kneeled down next to Kurt.

"I am fine…" He coughed and got up to lean on me.

"Come on, we're getting Mr. Shuester." I said as I walked him to the choir room.

When we got there everyone was coming to his side. "What happened?" Asked Mr. Shuester.

"That jock hit him in the stomach." I said panicked as I said him down on a chair. He seemed to be struggling to breathe. "Kurt? Can you breathe?" I asked. He nodded his head no and Mr. Shuester went to get the nurse. "Hang in there. Mr. Shuester went to go get the nurse." I said trying to calm him down. Mr. Shuester and the nurse came back in with a wheel chair. "Come here." I said as I gently placed him in the chair. The nurse wheeled him away as we all just waited in the choir room for him to return.

**OKAY? Did you like it? I hope! XD CX XD CX XD CX REVIEW!**


	4. Suspended

** Okay, so this is a little late… sorry about that! I have been busy cleaning and stuff. You know almost Christmas and I have family coming over! Again so sorry! Anyways, on with the story!**

** Chapter 4- Suspended**

I waited pacing the floor. "I am sure he is fine." Said Mercedes as she gave me a pat on the back.

"Yea? He better. If not, I am going to kick that kids ass!" I said sternly, continuing my pacing.

I saw Mr. Shuester walk back in with Kurt who looked perfectly fine now. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked with a panicked voice.

"Yea I am fine now. It was just a hard blow. I don't know why he did that, I didn't even do anything to him." Kurt said with a confused face.

"Me either." I replied as the bell rang and everyone hugged Kurt and left to their next class. Mr. Shue walked back to his office after hugging Kurt too. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" I asked.

"No, Kurt and Blaine, please come with me." Mr. Figgins said with a blank look on his face.

Kurt and I just looked at each other and left to walk with him. When we got to his office, he closed the door and gestured us to sit down. Kurt and I sat in the chairs as we stared confused at Principle Figgins.

"Why have you called us in here and not that jock?" Kurt spoke up.

"I did and I have suspended him for 2 weeks. But he also told me some things." He said looking at me.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"He said you two _both_ got into a fight?" He asked looking sternly at me.

"I was only defending myself! He came to me first!" I yelled looking at Kurt and then back to Figgins.

"That's not what he told me." He said.

"Ask the whole Glee club, ask Kurt, ask Mr. Shuester for God's sakes!" I yelled getting angrier.

"Calm down honey." I heard Kurt whisper and I looked at him with a "sorry" look.

"I am sorry, but the fact is is that both of you got into a fight with each other." He said looking at me still with that blank face. "I am sorry Mr. Anderson but I have no choice but to suspend you for 2 weeks as well." He said looking sorry.

"What!? That's bull crap! I was defending myself from a bully!" I yelled getting up and storming out of the room. I can't believe this!

"Blaine! Wait up!" I heard Kurt yell for me. I turned around and glared at him. I was not in the mood. "Blaine, I understand why you are upset-"

"NO! No you don't! I was bullied once! Every time I got in fight it was to defend myself! My dad told me that I had to move to Dalton! So I did! Then when I came here he said if anything happens he didn't want me to get into any fights! He said if I did then he would make me go back to Dalton!" I yelled as tears began to stream down my face.

"Maybe we can talk to your dad and convince him to let you stay." He said as he walked closer to me. I just backed away and ran. "Blaine stop!" Kurt yelled and ran after me. I was running, running so fast with Kurt chasing after me. I didn't even realize that I had bumped into Mr. Shuester until he grabbed my wrist to stop me from running.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as I was gasping for air. I saw Kurt turn the corner and I attempted to run again but Mr. Shuester held me back. People were starting to stare.

"Blaine! Listen to me… we can talk to him… at least try." Kurt said gasping for air as well.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Shue repeated and Kurt and I just looked at him.

"Principle Figgins suspended Blaine for "getting in a fight" with that jock." Kurt said as I stared at the floor.

"Okay, that didn't answer my question. Why are you running away?" He asked and I looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Because at my old school, before Dalton Academy, I was bullied a lot. When I did get into fights it was because I was defending myself, and trust me I got into a lot of fights. My dad said that if I got into anymore I would have to go back to Dalton." I said getting angry now.

"Why did you run away?" Kurt repeated the question for Mr. Shue.

I looked at him ashamed. "Because I am pissed off Kurt! Pissed off with myself! I had 2 whole days worth! What an accomplishment! I am pathetic!" I yelled and tried to get out of Shuester's grip. He was too strong.

"No you aren't. I promise you are not pathetic and that's coming from me." Kurt said chuckling. I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"I have been told that all my life. Now I believe it." I said looking down at my feet.

"Stop it. We are going home right now to talk to your dad, okay?" Kurt said smiling and I smiled back.

"Okay." I said and Mr. Shuester let go and gave us permission to leave.

**I know, really short. Sorry about that. Well it is a chapter isn't it? Okay I will try to post Christmas day cause I wanted a computer for Christmas and I see a present under the tree that may be one! YAY! So, yea. Okay anyways please review! They make me happy! DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. I Need To Stay

** Okay I have an explanation as to why this is late. So, for a Christmas I got a new computer, I opened the box, and it was screwed up. We went to Conn's (Which is where my mom got it) because we had a warranty. They tell us we have to send it away to get it fixed and it would take nearly a month. I said NA NA NA! I don't think so. So we had to buy another one, and it doesn't have a warranty. Just great! :'( So I get home, open it, turn it on, and it has no Microsoft office. Which I need for me to write fanfiction. So we had to find the chord to download it, which took 2 days to find. So i am ready now to write! Enjoy chapter 5! Again I do not own Glee or Facebook! **

** Chapter 5- I Need to Stay**

Kurt and I got into his car and drove off to my house. I was worried. What if he made me go back to Dalton? I don't want to go back there. I mean, yes I love those guys to death! But my heart is in Mckinley now. And with Kurt.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling back at him. "I am just scared he is going to get mad at me because I "got in a fight". I was only defending myself... He never understood that." I said looking out the window.

"I know, but I will talk to him. I have a way with words." Kurt said smiling his adorable, goofy smile. "I love you, you know." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I love you too. More than you could know." I said looking away from the window at him.

We finally got to my house and Kurt got out first, anxious to see what my dad would do. I was afraid, afraid he would get mad. Would he hit me? No, of course not. We don't have the perfect bond like Kurt and Burt, but he would never, ever do that. I know he wouldn't. I am just getting paranoid.

My thoughts were drawn away when my dad spoke. I hadn't even realized that I had walked in. "Blaine? Kurt? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Asked my dad.

"Whoa, dad. Too many questions at once. We are here because... uhh... How do I put this?" I said looking at the floor. I am ashamed. Why? Why am I so pathetic?

"Well, I will start from the beginning. Blaine and I were at a football game. Me, being Kurt, hates football. So I got bored and lead Blaine under the bleachers. I kissed him, someone saw, posted a picture on Facebook. This jock, still don't know his name, kept interrupting Glee Club. He kept calling Blaine names like fag, gay boy, ect. ect. Then he actually walked in the class room and attempted to apologize to Blaine. But it was a fake apologize, and he said he was sorry that the world had such a disgraceful fag in the world. Blaine got angry and started to talk back and said he was sorry the world had such an idiot. The jock came to Blaine and attempted to hit him, Blaine defended himself." Said Kurt.

My dad did not look happy. In fact, he looked disappointed. "Blaine... Oh Blaine. My beautiful child. Why do you look nervous? You know what I am going to do. I have to make you go back to Dalton. I have no choice. We made a deal-"

"But dad! I was defending myself! Please! Why can't you understand? You never understood. Please just... Just try to understand." I said, I was aware I was crying. I didn't care.

"What don't I understand?" He asked walking closer to me, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I need Kurt. I love him. I need him with me. I love him. I can't live without him." I turned to face Kurt who was crying. "I love you Kurt. I can't live without you. I need you with me." I turned back to face my dad. "Please let me stay. I need to stay." I finally quit talking and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"How about this, you can stay under one condition."

I smiled and looked at him to signal I was listening.

"You come to me if the bullying gets to be too much. Okay, I love you Blaine. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Okay?" He said smiling down at me.

"Okay, yes! I will I promise!" I said and smiled and ran to hug Kurt who was smiling happily.

We got back to school, luckily we only missed two periods. Kurt and I had parted ways and headed to our next class. I feel weird, my dad actually... comforted me... believed me. I was so happy and no bully is going to mess this up for me. I love Kurt, I can't leave him.

I got to science class and I saw him. I saw the jock from earlier. This is the first time I had really been to a class. I was either in the office getting my schedule corrected, or I was with Kurt... getting it on. I smiled at the thought, but it faded as he made a smirk at me and gestured me to sit next to him.

"Uhh... Miss, there are no more seats..." I said awkwardly.

"There is one next to James, oh! And my name is Ms. Pond, please have a seat." She said an gestured her hands towards the jock, supposedly James.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am..." I whispered and I headed towards the seat. I finally sat down, trying to avoid eye contact. I sat, balancing my head on my fist.

"Hey... Little Lord Gay Boy..." Whispered James. I just sat there, ignoring him. "When I am talking to you answer me..." He whispered again. "Hey!" He whispered loudly again.

"What!?" I yelled out loud.

Everyone began to stare and Ms. Pond looked at me with a stern look in her face. "Is there a problem?" She asked angrily. "If you have something to say, go ahead I will wait." She said, leaning against the white board.

"Uhh... I..." I stammered.

"C'mon dude, I am trying to listen." Said James.

I jerked my head to look at him and he smiled, people began to lightly chuckle. I felt to pissed. I could feel the red burning on my cheeks. "I am sorry..." I whispered and I got up and left the room.

I ran to the bathroom and went to the last stall, the big one, and slid down the wall down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chin and lied my head on it. I felt the tears coming, they took over and they streamed down. I dug my head down into my knees.

I heard one of the stalls open and I stiffened. "Hello?" It asked slightly.

I recognized the voice from anywhere. "Kurt..." I breathed a sigh of relief and got up, opened the door and went in for a hug.

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, hugging me back tight.

"I am fine," I nodded.

"If you were, you wouldn't be in the last stall crying. What happened?" He asked, letting me go and giving me a sweet a smile.

"James..." I whispered.

"Who?"

"The jock... we have science class together... teacher made me sit by him. He just started picking on me-"

"How?" He asked angrily, cutting me off.

"Kept calling me out, asking for my attention. Calling me names, I finally got angry and yelled out loud at him. Everyone starred... and-and..." I felt the tears coming.

Kurt came in for another hug. "It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

"It was so embarrassing!" I cried.

"I know. I know." He repeated, comforting me.

After the tears had stopped he let me go, but kept his hands on my shoulder. "I love you."

I looked at him and smiled, "I love you too." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Then the bell rang. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class." He said.

"Actually, can we just... just go to the Glee room and just talk... for a little while?" I asked shyly.

He nodded and gave me his sweet smile. "C'mon." He gestured us out the door.

**OKAY! I know this is late but I went to Kentucky for New Year's and there is like... NO internet over there! SO IM SO SORRY!**


	6. First Cut

** Okay... Wow... It has been a while... IM SORRY!**

** Chapter 6- First Cut**

I knew Kurt and I would have a nice time talking in the Glee room, makes me sad that it is over. I love talking to him and listen to him about how much he loves vogue. But sometimes he feels like Kurt is just... Lying. Lying. Lying.

Too many lies I have heard.

I have lied to myself as well. When Kurt was at Dalton, I tried so hard to not believe that I actually had feelings for him, but it was hard. I knew deep down inside that we were meant to be. Now isn't that just pathetic? Aren't I pathetic?

I try to ignore my feelings of how I really am feeling. But, I can't. No one notices how much I absolutely hate myself. N one ever will.

The Glee Club never will, The Warblers never will... Kurt never will.

I love Kurt, which is why I feel pathetic. I do not deserve someone so nice like that! Someone so sweet! So kind! So caring! I hate it! I am PATHETIC!

I get home and run up the stairs to my room, tears pouring down my face. Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Kurt and I just had a nice talk. Is it James who makes me feel this way? Is James my Karofsky? I know how bad it hurt Kurt, he showed me his wrists... but I want to do that... That is why I am pathetic as well! I don't want to... but maybe it will make the pain in my heart go away, and it will just go to my skin. I have to try! Anything to make this go away!

I left my room to the bathroom and got out a razor in the door that I open for my toothbrush every day, and every day I glare at it. Wandering if I will do it...

I pick it and stare at it for a moment... Should I? Yes! I want this to go away! Please make it go away!

I began to pull my sleeves up and I just stare my wrists now... still thinking... I have to! I just... I just have too.

I position the blade in my hand, and quickly race it across my wrists. I wince, but it... It felt good... I have to do that again... It is helping!

I do it three more times before I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's from Kurt... Oh no!

_Hey sweetie, wandering if you wanted to get a bite to eat. -K_

I look at the text and just smile, God! He is so amazing!

_Yes, I would love to! Breadstix? -B_

Did I just say yes!? What if he sees!? I am so stupid! God! What is wrong with me!?

I feel my phone vibrate again and I pull up the text.

_Sure! Can't wait! See you at... how is 7?-K_

I think for a moment... is this smart? Should I go? Danget! I already said I would! Now, I have too!

_7 is fine. Love you!-B_

Who am I kidding!? He isn't going to tell me he loves me back... I am too pathetic!

_You too!-K_

I knew it! He can't say it! Because he doesn't! Just go get dressed and shut up Blaine!

I am dressed and putting gel in my hair, when I hear a doorbell.

Wait... Kurt isn't supposed to be here! I am supposed to meet him there! Danget!

I run down stairs and open the door and give a big, fake smile and go in for a hug. He hugs me back laughing.

"Hey there happy!" He tells me. Accept I am not happy...

"Hey there!" I grin back at him. Am I acting good?

"Ready?" He asks me.

NO!

"Yes, let me grab my phone from upstairs." I say, gesturing him to come in. I come running back down the stairs with my phone in my hand. "Now I am actually ready." LIE!

"Okay, c'mon!" He smiled and goes out the door.

I get into the front seat and Kurt is driving as usual. Not that I mind, I don't particularly like driving. I stare out the window just thinking... what if he found out? I remember how disappointed I was when he told me he did it... He will hate me... He will despise me!

"Blaine? You okay?" He asked me softly. Oops, I let my guard down.

"Yea, I'm fine." I smile and nod.

"Blaine, I know when something is wrong. There is something bothering you baby, tell me." He said kindly.

"Well, I guess the stuff at school is getting to me..." I say, hopefully he won't ask to see my wrists or anything.

"I promise you, it won't be easy... But I also promise that I will help you as you helped me."

I just nod and look back out the window.

"There is something else isn't there?" He asked me again. Darn him!

"No, I swear..."

"Liar." He whispered, but I heard it. I know... I am aren't I? I am pathetic, stupid, and a liar too. Just realized that, didn't I?

We got to the restaurant and Kurt went to grab my hand, but then he hit my wrist... where I cut. I jerk my hand away and wince. "Blaine?" He asked nervously. "Please... No... Don't tell me you... Blaine?" He was stuttering... Oh God, he hates me!

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to sound happy.

"You cut... didn't you?" He asked sadly.

"No I just-"

"Show me..." I could tell he was in the verge of tears.

"Kurt I just-"

"Show me." He repeated more sternly. "I went through the same think don't tell me you didn't do it! Because I know you did!" He yelled. Yep he hates me.

"I will show if you stop yelling at me..." I whisper sadly. Kurt must've heard because he got sad faced and walked to me slowly.

He grabbed my hand slowly and gently and pulled up my sleeve. He saw four freshly cut wounds on my wrists and just hugs me and tells me it will be okay.

No Kurt... No it won't...

**I know, sudden change in mood, but I felt I needed to get to the point. And I think I did a good job so yea... REVIEW!**


End file.
